


Master punishment

by lostinthenight



Category: Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: Forced Oral, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthenight/pseuds/lostinthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool and Taskmaster break into Dooms castle to steal valuable information.  He caught them and punished them in a unique way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master punishment

**Author's Note:**

> My first deadpool and Taskmaster fic also throw in some Dr. Doom

Hey keep up Tasky Deadpool said while looking behind him. Tony groaned how did I ever get talked into this? Wade smirked cause you love us. Tony just rolled his eyes as they approached Dr. Dooms castle. Just before they got ready to enter the tunnel Tony grabbed Wades arm. Hey we need a plan. We can just bust in grab the information before big bad Doom can catch us. replied Wade breathless. Wade we need to think this out. Wade undid the cover at the bottom of the drain and crawled in. Come on Tasky hurry up. 

The drain lead them into the basement of the castle. Shh said Tony. Doom could be anywhere. They crept up the stairs Wade leading the way. Wade turned to Tony to say this is to easy. I'm kinda worried. Tony agreed not a single bot or guard. Maybe Doom is on vacation. They made their way to the second floor when they were surrounded by a fog. Tony yelled run. Before they could move they passed out.

They woke up naked in a room. They looked at each other and panicked turning their backs to each other. They both jumped when they heard a voice come from the doorway. How dare you trespass into Dooms castle. Doom now will punish you now. If you are going to kill us just do it already Wade said. Doom has no plans to kill you. Only make you pay. They looked up at the king. Do as Doom says and he will free you. What do you want my king Tony replied in a hateful tone. 

First you Wade will suck Tonys dick. Wade looked shocked as he got on his knees before the other merc. Wade took Tonys soft cock in his hand but paused. Doom glared at him and said do it before Doom blows your head off. Wade closed his eyes and slowly took Tonys cock into his mouth. He started moving his head up and down gagging as Tonys cock hit the back of his throat. Wade felt Tonys cock throb in his mouth. A warm salty liquid filled his mouth. Doom shouted swallow or Doom kills you. Wade gagged as he swallowed. Tears running down his face. Wade you stand up and Tony you suck him. Tony looked at Wade then Doom with a confused face. Did Doom stutter. Put his cock in your mouth yelled the king. Tony trembling as he hovers over Wades cock. He finally swallows and takes it into his mouth. Doom pushes down on the back of his head. Wade cock hitting the back of his throat choking him. Doom still held his head. He tasted the bile in the back of his throat. He gagged as Wade spilled his load ib his mouth. Doom demands you swallow. Tony had tears running down his face as he forced the load down his throat. Now for the fun part Doom said while laughing. Wade get on your knees and Tony you will fuck him. No lube no prep. Just stick it in. Tony trembled as he lined his hard cock up with Wades tight hole. He thrust his hips forward and Wade let out a scream. Tony pounded him. The friction made it hurt and kept him from keeping a steady pace. A few thrust later Wade was gasping for air below him. His whole body shaking. Tony gave a few more thrusts before dumping his load. Wade groaned and fell to the floor. Blood running down his thighs. Wade get up Doom yelled grabbing his arm. You down on your hands and knees the king said pointing at Tony. Wade you know what to do. Wade placed a trembling hand on Tonys shoulder and whispered I am sorry buddy. Wade wiped some of the blood from his thighs on his hard cock to make it easier. He lined himself up and thrust his hips forward. Tony let out a pained scream as he felt his entrance tearing. He was shaking having trouble staying upright. luckily Wade finished quickly before collapsing beside the other merc. Doom stood above the two trembling mercs and said know my turn. He grabbed Tonys arm and pushed him over a table. Tony let out a loud scream as Doom pushed inside him. Tonys throat was raw from screaming. He tried fighting back which earned him a hard smack to the back of the head. Doom grunted and pulled out of Tony and. grabbed Wade. Wade yelped as the king pushed his way in. He glanced over at Tony who was laying on the floor shaking and bleeding. He was brought back to reality when Doom moaned spilling his seec deep inside him. He pulled out and allowed the merc to fall to the floor. 

The two woke up a few hours later on the shore near their boat. Tony struggled to stand up as he felt something wet run down his thighs. Deadpool helped him into the bathroom of the boat. He helped him undress and get in the shower. Wow you look really bad back there. I think you need a doctor. Before Wade could put in the number a message came over the phone. If you two ever step foot on my land again your dead. Wade dropped the phone and stumbled backwards.


End file.
